


Hospital Wonders

by My_Love_Forever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite agents contemplate what might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Wonders

She has come to the realization that they have their big, important moments in hospitals. This is where they show their weakness, display their dependance of each other, and sometimes, when the beeps of the heart moniter seem far and few between, thy whisper confessions of their love as long as they can't hear it themselves and the other really can't hear. This, the sterile walls and the monitors, have become their safe space; they show their weaknesses to each other here and it never leaves the rooms with them together, they pick them up as they leave the room and they tuck them into their hearts for safekeeping until the next time they find themselves in a hospital.  
Now, as Mulder crouches by her side, as she gazes at the empty hospital bed of her dead sister, she wonders what it would be like to reach for his hand on her thigh. She wonders what would happen if she sought haven from the world in his arms where the world is less dangerous. She wonders if they will ever share a kiss in a hospital room, the one time when they both feel weak at the same time. She wonders what he would taste like against her lips, if she could taste the secret smile that puckers his mouth so slightly as if he knew all the secrets of the world and spent his time teasing her and their enemies into learning all of the secrets. She wonders, if they kissed, if she could taste the secrets of the world. She wonders how he would hold her, as something to be devoured or as something to be held precious. She wonders how she would feel if he held her anytime when she was not falling to pieces. He would probably taste like sunflower seeds, she decides, all salty and slightly nutty, in any sense of the word. She wonders if this kiss would become one of the hospital secrets, that like the confessions of love, would only occur here and would never be mentioned again and carried like a secret or if it would follow them into the world and they would have it to protect them in all the times they are forced apart, or if it would crumble, like the ill, out of the safe, sterile walls.  
As he crouches by Scully's side as she gazes at what was Melissa's bed, he rests his hand upon her thigh and hopes that she can fell all the comfort he gets from the gesture. He wants to rise and pull her to him, nestling her to his. body like he did the few times she needed him to be her pillar as the world she had constructed crumbled. He wants to pull her to him as he helps her heal. He wants to know where she would rest her hands and how long he would feel the imprint of her hand upon his body, burned through his trench coat. He wonders if a kiss would soothe her frown or if he would only lose her more for the trouble. And a kiss would be just that, trouble, no matter how wonderful it was, if it meant that he lost her. Nothing is worth the price, or if there is, he. has not yet come across it. He wants her to look at him the way she does, as if he is a blundering child and she has all the answers and, smiling fondly, waits for him to come to the conclusions she has long since reached. He wants to know if she would taste like all the answers she holds or if those are not to be discovered so easily. He feels as if he could taste all of his answers in her kiss, even if he didn't know what the questions were yet.  
Together, they wonder, side by side. Instead of sharing kisses, they plan to destroy the world of those who destroy theirs simply because they want the truth. Its their own fault, really, if those people had nothing to hide, they would not fight so hard to make sure the two of them become another of their secrets.


End file.
